


You Don't Have To Say Anything.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [58]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Completely One sided, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, F/M, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "You don’t have to say anything.”





	You Don't Have To Say Anything.

**58\. “You don’t have to say anything.”**

* * *

"Clary."

"It's okay Jace." Clary whispered.

Jace stopped trying to make excuses as he gently sat up on the bed. His eyes along with Clary flicked to Simon who was knocked out sleep on his chest.

Jace and Clary locked eyes sharing a look, before Clary broke the glaze "You don't have to say anything." with that Clary walked out the room.


End file.
